warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Legio Ardens Aestus
Legio Ardens Aestus (also known as the Burning Tide) is a titan legion originating from the forge world Ivaldi Primus. Legion became active at the beginning of the 32nd millennium. History Ardens Aestus was created after the Adeptus Mechanicus settled the Ivaldi system in Vigilius sector in Ultima Segmentum during the Great Crusade and the following Horus Heresy. It began as a massive legion of twenty titans in total and participated in the wars of the Imperium after the Horus Heresy. Competition of Legions In 252.M34 the two titan legions of the Vigilius sector were called on by a nearby sector for aid in reclaiming planets from invading Orks. Up until now, Legio Ardens Aestus and Legio Inferna Viridi had never fought in the same campaign as each other. As both a means of deciding which legions tactics were most effective as well as a way to try establish good relations between the two, they agreed to a competition. Both were to be deployed to different battlefields on the planets they were sent to reclaim, each would try and prove most effective at destroying the Orks. Over the course of the three year campaign, it would prove a close competition. The Legio Ardens Aestus proved faster at clearing the enemy through their mass deployment of plasma and flame weapons and strategy of obliteration through overwhelming force, but the Legio Inferna Viridi's more precise approach resulted in fewer causalities for the Imperial forces as well as being more efficient. In the end it was declared a draw, both legions returning to their own forge worlds. The rivalry would continue for millennia with the two legions continually striving to prove the better WAAAGH! Morkdred 'Curse' of the Legion For unknown reasons, most titans of Ardens Aestus display nearly uncontrollable aggression compared to other titans. This aggression leads the Legio's main form of attack to be little more than a directed rampage, not ending till every trace of the enemy is obliterated. This has led to the rumor of a 'curse' residing on the titans of the Legio. On Invaldi Primus however it is rather seen as a expression of the Omnissiah's hatred of the Xenos and the Traitor. The tendency of the Titans to engage in such destructive rampages has earned the ire of more than a few of other Imperial forces however, including fellow titan legion, Legio Inferna Viridi. It is not unknown for allied forces to accidentally come under fire from the legion when they are too close to the enemy and their tendency to reduce vast areas of land to scorched wastes ensures they are only deployed on Imperial planets at uttermost need. The strength of the 'curse' seems to decrease the larger the titan in question, with larger titans showing more capability to restrain themselves and even command the lesser titans. The smallest titans however, such as warhounds, will do little other than attempt to destroy any perceived enemy unless directed otherwise by a larger titan of the legion. Titans Unique Titan classes * Extinction-class : Of comparable size to a Warlord, the Extinction class titan was devised after the discovery of the 'Curse' of the Legion. Made to make full use of the aggression inherent in the Titans of the Legio Ardens Aestus, the Titans are equipped with a Plasma weapon called a Ivaldian Plasma mortar on one arm and a flamer type weapon called the Long Inferno cannon on the other. Unique Titan weapons * Ivaldian Plasma mortar ': A Battle titan sized arm plasma weapon that functions by lobbing large spheres of plasma, held together by an unstable magnetic field that disperses upon impact, sending a wave of plasma billowing out for a dozen meters in every direction. While a less potent anti-titan weapon than the similarly sized Sunfury Plasma Annihilator , it excels in taking out hordes of infantry and armor vehicles as it boasts a higher fire rate. * '''Long Inferno cannon ': Essentially a twin-linked inferno cannon of the style mounted on warhound titans with a longer set of barrels, the Long Inferno Cannon can send out a plume of flame over a hundred meters long and a dozen meters wide. Mounted on Rever titans or larger, it serves as their penultimate anti-infantry/horde weapon and a potent symbol of their tendency to reduce all before them to ashes. Known Titans Important Titans *'''Ivaldian - Emperor class Warmonger Titan. Ivaldian is one of the original Titans created at the advent of the 32nd millennium and it has participated in wars against the enemies of mankind since the days of the Horus Heresy. One of the few Titans in the legions to not be effected at all by the curse, the Invaldian's ability to direct the rest of the legion makes it invaluable for ensuring that the legion's rampages don't end up damaging allied forces. Category:Titan Legions Category:Adeptus Mechanicus